Revan's final hour
by MADDOG900
Summary: A short story about the final battle of Revan against a long forgotten enemy. I attempted to make it plausable when taken into account with the KOTOR series, but I messed that up, namely the fate of the Ebon Hawk.


Revan's final hour

Revan was a veteran of many battles, and a dark hero of the Mandalorian wars. His power in the force led him through countless fights. His journey brought him far even taking him from a leader of the sith to one of the most powerful jedi to grace the republic. His reputation only grew when he led a small group of soldiers to the star forge, and defeated Malak. Soon after the death of Malak and the destruction of the Star Forge Revan set off in the Ebon Hawk, his ship, alone. He left his friends behind and travelled to the furthest reaches of the galaxy.

Only Revan knew the true reason he travelled to the depths of space; he felt something there. He had left the blind jedi Kreia with knowledge of the dark force from the reaches of space, but he knew she was one to not be trusted. He could only track the disturbance alone in hopes of ending its existence. Revan travelled to the outer rim all the way to the planet Babygnon in the Dathomir system. The planet was a gas giant, incapable of life and untouched. Revan could feel life here on one of the giants moons nestled in this region of deep space.

Babygnon's moons were all uncharted; even as he tapped at the console connected to a republic database he found only bits of information about the area. One uncharted moon drew his attention. Revan could feel life sprawling across the satellite's surface.

As the Ebon Hawk approached the moon Revan was greeted with two sith warships. Revan couldn't react before a tractor beam engulfed the ship and he was pulled helplessly into the enemy's warship.

The soldiers clad in sith armor piled around the doors of the Ebon Hawk in the docking bay as it slid open to reveal nothing. The troops prepared for retaliation but the ship was void of life. A cloaked figure entered the room as the troopers nervously backed away. His presence seemed to intimidate the soldiers as he strode up to the ramp leading into the Ebon Hawk.

"Revan… come out here and face me", the figure spoke in an ominous voice.

His demand was met with silence and his patience quickly fled, "search the ship, kill anyone on board", he demanded as he stepped away. The sith troops reluctantly climbed the ramp.

Revan sat silently in the main room of the ship holding his saber tightly in his hand. Malak was alive. Revan could feel that dark presence he had not felt for years. He watched as the first soldier clambered into the room and raise his gun, "hey you! Get up!", he demanded as he pointed his gun at Revan's chest. Revan smiled "you don't want to do that" Revan spoke as he prepared himself to strike. The first shot came fast and was met with the blade of a light saber. Revan sliced through the soldier's chest as the others ran to the sound of the struggle. The commander of the squad was identifiable by the dashes of red on his armor, but Revan didn't see him or sense him coming from behind with a shock baton. The surges of energy sent Revan forward giving him a split second to recover before they all opened fire.

He grabbed a soldier close to him and flung him back into the hail of blaster fire. The hurled trooper was blasted by a hail of lasers as Revan ducked behind a wall. Three soldiers remained, the commander at their lead. Revan threw his saber forward with incredible force sending it through the commander's chest. He brought his hands forward sending bolts of electricity surging into the bodies of the remaining soldiers. His work was finished.

He stepped forward and grabbed his saber from the groaning commander's chest prompting him to fall to the floor, dead. Revan felt someone waiting for him in the docking bay. As he stepped out he was greeted by the presence that led him here. Malak had dawned a full suite of sith armor and now held two sabers in his hands, "Hello Revan, it's been a while", he spoke in the dark voice again. His face had been transformed by a new lower jaw and a mask that covered the bottom of his face. Revan couldn't ponder how Malak was alive, so he simply brought his saber forward, "Let us end this Malak, once and for all. I have no problem killing you twice".

Malak was a flurry of motions as he shot forward. The addition of a burst of force sent Revan into the side of the Ebon Hawk. Malak raised his sabers as he continued his rush at the recovering Revan. Revan had to move, his head was spinning from the attack as he tried to feel were Malak was coming from. He felt the movement and brought his hand forward sending a combination of force and electricity into Malak's body. Malak managed to absorb most of the attack with his twin sabers, but a great portion of the attack washed over him. He flew backwards and rolled across the deck.

Revan was on his feet again and on the move. He knew how Malak fought, dirty and without remorse, anything could happen. He searched the room and his eyes fell upon a star fighter held by clamps on the docking bay's ceiling. It was a long shot but the ship was right above Malak. He threw his saber high as he rushed forward. He sent another wave of electricity at Malak if only to distract him as his saber tore through the hooks keeping the fighter in place. It moaned as the clamp snapped off and crashed into the ground. Malak was focused to much on Revan to notice the ship as it slipped off the ceiling and fell. He tried to move but the wing caught him, knocking him down and taking a large toll on his body.

As if on cue the room was suddenly filled with encroaching sith troopers. Revan ignored the threat and instead sent his saber through the metal wing and into Malak's shoulder. The sith hissed in pain as he looked up at Revan, "You cannot win this battle Revan, I can't be defeated… can't you see?" he said as a smile spread across his face and a small stream of blood trickled down his face. Revan was angered by his comments; he grabbed him by the throat and lowered his saber to his neck, "you fool. I am not chained by the rules of the jedi. I will not spare your life", Revan threatened between gritted teeth as he contemplated killing his old friend.

Something stopped him though, and as he tried to bring the saber across Malak's neck he was launched by a blast of energy from an unknown source. His anger had gotten the best of him and he had failed to sense the commander with a stun blaster standing several feet away. Revan tried with all of his strength to fight off the convulsions. Malak pulled himself up and stumbled a couple of feet toward the commander, "nice work", he praised the commander, and then he sent his saber through his gut, "I told you not to interfere… your time is now over." He pulled his saber back and watched the trooper fall to his knees, "but…but… I…" he muttered as he hit the ground.

Revan shook off the attack and tried his best to compose himself to strike. Malak turned to see the disoriented Revan stumbling forward with his saber outstretched in his arm. The shot from the gun was far more powerful than anyone, jedi or soldier, could withstand. Malak waited as another convulsion shook Revan's body and he dropped to his knees. Malak laughed menisingly as he stepped in front of his fallen enemy

"It's too bad it all had to end like this old friend" he said between laughs as he brought forth both of his blood red sabers.

Revan fought to control himself as surges of electricity still shot through his body. He used all of his strength from the force to free his body from the pain. It wasn't enough.

Malak stabbed Revan through the back, flattening him to the ground. Revan felt his body hit the ground as the pain of the saber burned his flesh. The shock of the attack freed his body of the electric pulses long enough for him to muster the last of his strength. He grabbed his saber tightly, everything was going blurry now, he could barely sense Malak as he pulled his saber back and laughed. Everything was grey now as Revan looked up at Malak. He could hear him mumble and laugh as his hearing faded away.

Revan sent his body forward with one final lunge; his saber went forward with all of his momentum. The force of the attack drew all the energy Revan had left and sent the blue saber up through Malak's neck. Revan collapsed to the ground.

Malak stood wide eyed at the hilt jutting from his throat. He looked down at the barely conscience Revan, "You… no…" he mumbled through a barely recognizable voice. Revan pulled a small cylinder from his pocket with a shaky hand, "I think we both kne… knew… neither of us… would win" he whispered as he held the detonator up where Malak could see. The bomb inside the Ebon Hawk sent a surge of fire through the docking bay emolating everyone within. The entire side of the sith ship tore apart allowing the vacuum of space to consume the remainder of its contents.


End file.
